User talk:Godliest/Contestbox/Archive 1
Lawl. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:24, 22 February 2008 (EST) :Signature for you or just a signature for an imagine user? - (rĕ'küt ŏv ū'rūk) [snō hwīt tăn] 07:03, 23 February 2008 (EST) Do I win? - (rĕ'küt ŏv ū'rūk) [snō hwīt tăn] 21:14, 23 February 2008 (EST) No me! Rickyvantof 21:21, 23 February 2008 (EST) Oh yeah? - (rĕ'küt ŏv ū'rūk) [snō hwīt tăn] 21:58, 23 February 2008 (EST) Make your own!--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 01:34, 24 February 2008 (EST) :Image google ftw? - (rĕ'küt ŏv ū'rūk) [snō hwīt tăn] 01:35, 24 February 2008 (EST) ::Yeah, but so is the thing on Godliest's talk page, the cartoon thing with GLaDOS in the back and Chell in love with the cube.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 01:36, 24 February 2008 (EST) :::That's not an entry to this contest though. - (rĕ'küt ŏv ū'rūk) [snō hwīt tăn] 01:37, 24 February 2008 (EST) ::::Then wtf do we have to do for this competition?--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 01:43, 24 February 2008 (EST) :::::"Make me a lovely carebox!" Quoted from the page. - (rĕ'küt ŏv ū'rūk) [snō hwīt tăn] 01:44, 24 February 2008 (EST) ::::::so wth do i do?--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 01:45, 24 February 2008 (EST) :::::::"Make me a lovely carebox!". Emphasis on MAKE. - (rĕ'küt ŏv ū'rūk) [snō hwīt tăn] 01:47, 24 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::WHAT"S A CAREBOX!!!!?!!--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 01:48, 24 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::Scroll up and guess ^^ If you still don't know, go buy the Orange Box. - (rĕ'küt ŏv ū'rūk) [snō hwīt tăn] 01:50, 24 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::I HVAE THE ORANGE BOX!--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 01:50, 24 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::Do you mean a companion cube?--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 01:51, 24 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::Of course i do ^^ - (rĕ'küt ŏv ū'rūk) [snō hwīt tăn] 01:52, 24 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::Well i did make you one, look up.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 09:38, 24 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::I said lovely! And signature for me :P. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:10, 24 February 2008 (EST) ~So far, I'm the only one who made his own! Rickyvantof 12:33, 24 February 2008 (EST) :Nope, I made mine myself as well. - (rĕ'küt ŏv ū'rūk) [snō hwīt tăn] 01:23, 25 February 2008 (EST) ::Lolz, wtf, get a life n gtfoplz kthxbai. Rickyvantof 19:22, 28 February 2008 (EST) :::Who needs a life when you have a companion cube? - (nō'vĭk dăn tĕt') [snō hwīt tăn] 19:27, 28 February 2008 (EST) ::::Point taken. Rickyvantof 19:30, 28 February 2008 (EST) :::::Who needs a life even without one!? It's not like it has done me anything good. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:00, 29 February 2008 (EST) ::::::It sucks that you only get to use the companion cube in one test. It would've been awesomer if you get the same cube every test. That way you would have a chance to get attached to it. Rickyvantof 12:01, 29 February 2008 (EST) :::::::Do you inquire that one test was not enough!? :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:45, 29 February 2008 (EST) IMO =p (might need a wee bit more tinkering, need to start a new line afterwards for anythign to show up =s) PheNaxKian (T/ ) 14:52, 2 March 2008 (EST) :KK, but it's the only one that's even worth considering so far :P. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 04:58, 8 March 2008 (EST) Rickyvantof 05:40, 8 March 2008 (EST) :...do u mean srsbsns? bcz if u do then REMOVE IT! You're killing the companion cube Q.Q [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:27, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::nothing beats my l33t pwnsauce box =p (only because it's the only other one XD) PheNaxKian (T/ ) 15:41, 8 March 2008 (EST) for those that don't know http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Portal_%28video_game%29